conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lāngārāndot
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Orthography Alphabet There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, including two digraphs. These represent the twenty-seven sounds of Randot. Like most of the language, the alphabet is very straightforward and consistant, with only one letter ® having multiple sounds. The following letters are only used in loanwords: C, E, I, Q, W. ''These letters only have one pronunciation, no matter how the loanword is pronounced in the original language. Phonotactics Consonant digraphs and trigraphs are common and are pronounced according to the IPA. No consonant cluster is extremely difficult to pronounce (i.e. ''str is common but kvb would not exist). There are six vowel dipthongs. Stress Words with one syllable No stress. Words with two syllables First syllable oavna ''"WAV-na" Words with three syllables Second syllable ''oljyna ''"o-LYUE-na" Words with four or more syllables First syllable and second-to-last syllable ''ukazagrānna ''"OO-kah-zah-GRA-na" Grammar Nouns and Attachments Randot simple nouns have three parts: a gender for adjective (either the feminine ''o or the masculine u''), an object, and a case gender for prepositions (either the word for one ''nō or the word for two na). Other parts, such as articles, can be added to the word. Because there are no irregularities in the language, it can be seen what order each is always in. Listed below are all the parts that can be added to a simple noun. They are listed in the order they are written and spoken. Articles Randot has five articles, which function as both singular and plural. K'' is the general definite article. (i.e. ''the flower) Dh is the general indefinite article. (i.e. a flower) G'' is a definite article and functions like ''this in English. (i.e. this flower) J'' is a definite article and functions like ''that when objects close to the speaker are being talked about. (i.e. that pencil when near the pencil) X'' is a definite article and functions like ''that when objects far away from the speaker are being talked about. (i.e. those people over there) THE GENERAL DEFINITE ARTICLE IS REQUIRED WHEN THE POSSESSIVE IS USED. Adjective Genders There are two adjectives genders which determine which prefix adjectives receive. These genders are similar to the Romance language in respect to an agreement of adjective and noun. THIS PART OF THE NOUN IS REQUIRED ALWAYS. IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE CASE GENDERS IN ANY RESPECT. O'' is the feminine classifier. ''U is the masculine classifier. Object THIS PART OF THE NOUN IS REQUIRED ALWAYS This never ends with ō''. Plurals Add ''s when the object ends in a vowel. Add ō''s'' when the object ends in a consonant.' Adjectives All adjectives start with ''jo when the feminine adjective gender is used and ju when the masculine adjective gender is used. Never pluralized. Possessive When the object pertains to someone or something that can be mentioned with a pronoun, add the pronoun without classifiers. i.e. oljykynna - ''my book i.e. ''oljyvana ''- his book/her book/its book When the object's ownership cannot be mentioned with a pronoun from context, it is conjugated as an adjective. However, the gender must fit the object, not the owner. ''oavona - grandmother uavona - ''grandfather i.e. ''oljyjoavona - ''my grandmother's book/my grandfather's book Case Gender This gender shows how the preposition should be declined when needed. The nominative case for the first gender is ''nō (literally "one") and for the second gender is na (literally "two"). Except for the nominative case, which is left alone when declined, nö ''and ''na must be deleted before adding the new stem. For example: Oljyna is the word for "book". It consists of the feminine adjective gender, the object ljy, and the second case gender. 1. k (general definite article) 2. oljyna (book) 3. s (plural) 4. vra (yellow) 5. rō (2nd person pronoun-object) k + o + ljy + s + jovra + rō + na = koljysjovrarōna "your yellow books" dholjyjovravā "in a yellow book" Verbs and Conjugations Verb infinitives end in either a'', ''o, or u''. By adding stems to the present conjugation, all verb forms are possible. There are two voices, imperative and subjunctive. The subjunctive doubles as an imperative. Gerunds Add ''-xra to the end of the infinite Pronouns (non-personal) Add these after the verb as an independent word. For example: uvasvā is the word for "amongst yourselves". So, to say "Read amongst yourselves, please.", you say "Valduzomonpō uvasvā, marjy". Vocabulary Example text Example 1 Tšorujupō koljysna ga kupaltzāsna kogabadvy, marjy. Put the books and pencils into the bag, please. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: tšoru - to put oljyna - book ga - and upaltzā - pencil ogabadnō - bag, purse, backpack marjy - please (exp) 1. Tšoru is conjugated into the 3rd person present subjunctive form. 2. The general definite article k'' is added to the plural forms of ''oljyna, upaltzā, and ogabadnō. 3. Ogabadnō is declined into invasive case. Example 2 Havajamüb dhokjalatnjana kjö haxnajamüb dhukazagränvä. There was once a princess who lived in a castle. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: hava - there is (verb) okjalatnjana - princess (literally "female small royalty") kjō - *see note 3 haxna - to live ukazagrānna - castle (literally "big house") 1. Hava and haxna are conjugated into the 3rd person preterite indicative form. 2. The general indefinite article dh is added to okhalatnjana and ukazagrānna. 3. Kjā is a word used to represent who, what, when, where, why, and how when it isn't an interrogative. (i.e. I got this from the lady who works at the supermarket.) 4. Ukazagrānna is declined into invasive case. Example 3 Kotšjajoxajonumavā, Upahartuna Kolaxājā fodajamyb kuhjalösvalä uhomeworkjumanna. On the third day of school, Professor Kolaxäjä gave her students a lot of homework. The vocabulary used in this sentence is: otšjana - day xa - three onumanō - school Opahartuna/upahartuna - teacher, professor Kolaxājā - a Randot last name foda - to give uhjalna - student va - his, her uhomeworkna - homework (loanword, pronounced OO-ho-MEH-work) man - a lot, much, many 1. The adjectives xa and onumanō are added to the word otšjana with appropriate adjective prefixes to make otšjajoxajonumana (third school day). However, the classifer nō is dropped because of the non-context possesive. 2. The general definite article k'' is added to ''otšjajoxajonumana to make kotšjajoxajonumana (the third day of school). 3. Kotšjajoxajonumana is declined into invasive case. (kotšjajoxajonumavā, on the third day of school) 4. Foda is conjugated into third person preterite indicative form. 5. Va (her, his) is added to the plural form of uhjalna with the general definite article k'' (which is required when a possessive is employed) to make ''kuhjalōsvana (her students). 6. Kuhjalōsvana is declined into entry case. (kuhjalōsvalā, to the students) 7. The adjective man is added to the word uhomeworkna with the appropriate prefix to make uhomeworkjumanna. Example Paragraphs Example 1 Paragraphs are the building blocks of papers. Many students define paragraphs in terms of length: a paragraph is a group of at least five sentences, a paragraph is half a page long, etc. In reality, though, the unity and coherence of ideas among sentences is what constitutes a paragraph. A paragraph is defined as “a group of sentences or a single sentence that forms a unit” (Lunsford and Connors 116). Length and appearance do not determine whether a section in a paper is a paragraph. For instance, in some styles of writing, particularly journalistic styles, a paragraph can be just one sentence long. Ultimately, a paragraph is a sentence or group of sentences that support one main idea. Translation: Upārāgrāfōsna vujumon kolkjatšrasjopaperōsnō. Kuhjalōsmanna definajamon upārāgrāfōsna kolangojvanō: dhupārāgrāfna vuju dhogrupunō da o man osentencesnō, dhupārāgrāfna tojojo nōdufadna dhopacnō, as. Orealidadevy, guj, kujunkuna ga kunajašastna dhofanoxösna osentencesvy vuju kolkjatšrasjopārāgrāfnō. Dhupārāgrāfna definaja dak "dhogrupunō osentencesnō o nō osentencenō kjō fazaja dhuunitvā." (Lunsford ga Connors 116). Olangojnō ga uapartšna no husbaja sal dhusadvabnō dhopapervy vuju dhupārāgrāfna. Prax, dhustylejovutōnāvā, kustylesjocornalna particular, dhupārāgrāfna kyrātaja vasa nō osentencenö. Uxrat, dhupārāgrāfna vuju dhosentencenō o dhogrupunō osentencesnō kjō sājupuju nō dhofanoxmanna. Example 2 Money causes teenagers to feel stress. It makes them feel bad about themselves and envy other people. My friend, for instance, lives with her family and has to share a room with her sister, who is very cute and intelligent. This girl wishes she could have her own room and have a lot of stuff, but she can’t have these things because her family doesn’t have much money. Her family’s income is pretty low because her father is old and doesn’t go to work. Her sister is the only one who works. Because her family can’t buy her the things she wants, she feels a lot of stress and gets angry sometimes. Once, she wanted a beautiful dress to wear to a sweetheart dance. She asked her sister for some money to buy the dress. She was disappointed because her sister didn’t have money to give her. She sat in silence for a little while and then started yelling out loud. She said her friends got anything they wanted but she didn’t. Then she felt sorry for herself and asked why she was born into a poor family. Not having money has caused this girl to think negatively about herself and her family. It has caused a lot of stress in her life. Translation: Udannō kozaja ukopolasna sentu oprasnajna. Ovana fazaja vas sentu mal ovaslārā ga vasa opasotōsjotronona. Koamigokynna, prax, haxnaja gom kufamajana ga precisojo šara dhukunopna gom ofājvana, kjō vuju kutman ga smartman. Govatānjana lvagaja kjō ovana posajapō vasa dhukunopjusinglena ga vasa oljudljasna, njat ovana no posaja vasa goljudljasna nkavat kufamajavana no vasa udanmannō. Koavaškopjofamajavanō vuju hyna nkavat kupajvana vuju plak ga no aja ptrabalja. Kofājvana vuju opasotjosinglena kufamajavavā kjō trabalja. Nkavat kufamajavana no posaja kompru koljudljasna kjō ovana tšaja, ovana sentuju oprasnajmanna ga fazaja otjonotynō. Noutš, ovana tšajamyv dhudrasjolybatnō dak vysto pdhodiscotecājosvetsvetninō. Ovana pujumyv kofājvajā dak dhudannō dak kompru kudrasnō. Ovana vujumyv gom dazado nkavat kofājvana no vasajamyv udannō dak foda ovana. Ovana madujumyv ga no falajamyv otāmpōmanvā, dapus komasajamyv faloa. Ovana disiojomyv kjō koamigosvana recebajaxra koljudljasjotudona kjō uvasna tšaja ga ovana no. Dapus, ovana sentujumyv usodadōsnō ovalā ga pujumyv kjō ovana dhufamajajupobrevā. Fazajamyb opranajmanna uvidavany. Category:Languages